


雨季

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	雨季

【1】

 

咬着扳手从车底钻出来以后，他拍了拍身上的灰尘。潮湿闷热的气候，让那一层薄薄的颗粒物很快打着旋儿黏着上来，停留在他裸露的手臂上。

 

流不完的汗水，饱满浓烈的汽油味，这是Plan平淡无奇的22岁。

 

他穿着无袖的白色背心，在这一天与滚烫车体的接触中，它早已经染上了几道黑色的油污。他接过别人递过来的万用表去测一辆汽车的直流电压，终于有机会抬起胳膊蹭掉自己落在睫毛上的一滴汗水。

 

接着他对上了那双眼睛。

 

笑起来的弧度比夜晚挂在天空的弦月还要弯一些。

 

18岁的男孩穿上了新的制服，身材被衬衫和长裤映衬得更加挺拔。

 

“我去那边等你。”男孩用口型告诉他，然后指了指不远处那棵紧挨着花坛的树。

 

“又来找你了，Plan哥，是男朋友吗？”身边小他两岁被安排来跟着他一同修理车子的Sun打趣道。

 

万用表上的数字跳动起来，Plan偏头瞪了他一眼，男孩吐了吐舌头就再也没有出声。

 

“我马上回来。”Plan将万用表塞给他，望向门口的动作迟疑了一下，最终他选择退回洗手间去洗了洗脸。

 

没有汗水的阻隔和细微的灰尘，这张脸从最开始紧绷的冷淡变得带上了一点稚嫩的奶香。他走出闷闭的厂间，同样滚滚而来的热浪张开手迎接他，而那熟悉的汽油味却一点一点从鼻尖消失了。

 

天空蓝得廖广，这大概是雨季来临前的最后一个晴天，偶尔几只小鸟拍动着翅膀飞过，Mean站在斑驳的树荫下来回踢着一颗小石子，一手扶着单肩挂着的背包，另一只手里握着一支冰淇凌，Plan朝他走过去，把男孩有些可爱的动作化成了爬上眼角眉梢的笑意。

 

草莓牛奶巧克力。Plan最喜欢的味道。这个品牌叫做Glenn，Plan喜欢它是因为它轻淡的奶味，隐藏在草莓清爽的甜香中，也冲淡了巧克力的甜腻。

 

“我给不了哥什么，但是冰淇凌我还是能让哥哥吃得上的。”

 

那时候的Mean还穿着高中制服，身材足够挺拔但脸还是稚嫩，他把冰淇凌递给Plan，耳朵红得不像话。丝丝漂浮的甜味在空气中蔓延，让Plan想起那一颗颗红润水嫩的草莓。

 

少年脸上是藏不住的甜蜜，看着爱人走来时眼睛里满溢出了温柔和期待。清亮的嗓音像是冰淇凌外的脆皮，眼角微微上扬，他叫了一声：“哥。”

 

他们在花坛并肩坐下，Mean下意识地挪向他。被汗水覆盖的胳膊上还有一道浅浅的油污，Mean那落着细碎阳光的新制服整洁干净，Plan不着痕迹地将他们之间隔开了一点距离。

 

其实只是一点儿而已，后来却远得要命。

 

刚走进大学的第一天，Mean迫切地想要把自己看到的一切都告诉Plan，Plan撕开了冰淇凌的包装，纸质包装外壁上的水珠顺着他的手指滴落在被扯开了一道小口子的黑色运动裤上，他没有在意，伸出舌尖舔了舔冰凉的草莓果酱，接着望向Mean那双兴奋的眼睛。

 

无论是脚边溜走的橘猫，或是被路人扯掉的一片叶子，Mean都要跟Plan分享，他的同学，他的教室，当然最重要的是，他的学校距离Plan家只有15分钟的路程。

 

“我可不是因为哥才考这里的。”Mean说，“是我自己想考。”

 

Mean的心思很好猜，像通透干净的一面玻璃，尤其是在Plan面前。

 

在Mean说到这一句的时候，Plan终于吃完了冰淇凌，只余下孤零零空荡荡还沾着融化了的黑色巧克力的脆皮。他把脆皮递给Mean，从口袋里拿出了早已打好的一把崭新的钥匙，钥匙链是一个弯弯的小月牙儿，Plan说那很像Mean的眼睛。

 

Mean咬住那块脆皮，夺似的一把抢过来，翻来覆去，来来回回地看了好几遍，再抬头冲着Plan傻笑起来。

 

“哥可别反悔。”男孩的眼睛里藏着雀跃的光，回过头盯着那串钥匙，从齿纹到小月牙儿他都细细地看着，摩挲着，然后一口一口地吃掉了Plan不爱吃的脆皮。他觉得那比冰淇凌还要再甜一些。

他们的相遇并没有多么轰轰烈烈。Plan工作的汽车修理厂是Mean回家的必经之路，在一群挺拔的高个子堆里，瘦瘦小小的Plan格外扎眼。汗水浸透得他身体铺上了一层光泽，手臂的肌肉线条在用力时紧绷成漂亮的弧度。但因为那张极具欺骗性的脸，Mean总觉得Plan是个未成年，年纪大概比他还要小两岁。

 

后来把目光投入在Plan身上成为了他的习惯。Plan站在车前背对着他时，他看到的是Plan后颈的碎发和一颗显眼的痣；Plan蹲下身圈成小小的一团去查看轮胎时，他看到的是Plan腰线和后背紧致的轮廓。有时Plan和同事玩闹，有时Plan咬着吸管喝水，时间久了，Mean就再也无法挪开自己的眼睛。

 

在一起的那天是周末，Mean开口的时候Plan透过热汤蒸腾的水雾看到了挂在衣柜上方的钟表。

 

咔哒。

 

咔哒。

 

秒针跳过“12”，那是八点五分。

 

他就知道非要跟着他回家的Mean一定要说些什么，但他不确定是不是这一句“哥要不要做我男朋友”。

 

他拿过面前的空碗，低头给Mean盛好了一碗汤。Mean捉住他的手腕，急切地看着他。

 

“好。”他说。因为Mean的手攥得他真的很疼。

 

他答应下来开始这段关系，就像答应车主修好一辆车子那样轻易，可他知道排除故障很难，恋爱也是。他不清楚Mean能坚持多久，但他有把握自己能坚持到Mean无法再坚持的那一天。Mean要拉他坐上腾空的热气球，他就伸出手顺从地答应。不问明天，不想来日，就是这样的顽固和被动，离离合合他都想要由Mean来掌握。

 

告白那天其实Mean什么都没准备，除了一腔孤勇。他也没打算在Plan家里留宿，因为他不想让Plan觉得他告白只是为了上床。

 

但他们在沙发上接吻时还是被撩拨起了情欲，Mean尴尬地看着Plan，手足无措的样子。

 

Plan笑着摇摇头，然后缓缓地跪落在他腿间。Mean只觉得呼吸更加深重。Plan摘掉了刚才玩手机时带着的眼镜，微弱的视觉差异让他眯了眯眼睛。他穿着一件领口稍大的T恤，手掌抚上了Mean的大腿。从Mean的角度，他能看到Plan铺下来的睫毛，还有锁骨的线条。他看着Plan张开嘴巴一点一点地含住他，他的体液把Plan的嘴唇染得亮晶晶。

 

忍不住将手伸进Plan蓬松柔软的发丝，他想起小时候摸过的一只小奶猫。

 

快感像涌动的浪潮在他体内翻腾，但他知道这样远远不够，他想要更多的身体接触，他想要他们的嘴唇、皮肤甚至骨头和血液都能紧紧交融，无论发生什么都不能将他们分开。

 

他在楼上不知碰倒了什么东西的嘈杂声中高潮，把Plan的脸弄得乱糟糟。浓稠的精液从唇角滑到下颌，他赶紧俯下身紧张地去给Plan擦脸。

 

Plan起身分开双腿坐在他的大腿上，笑着看他慌慌张张的样子，然后在纸巾划过睫毛的时候轻轻闭上眼睛，问他是不是第一次。

 

Mean手上的动作却停了，Plan睁开眼睛看到男孩紧抿着嘴唇，眉头都皱了起来。

 

“哥以前也这样给别人做过吗？”Mean问道，Plan从他的表情看出来他真的很在意这件事。

 

小孩子总要哄的，但Plan的每一句话也都是出自于当时滚烫的真心，他敲了敲Mean的额头，安慰道：“以后只给你做。”

 

【2】

 

特意和Sun调了班次，Plan可以在七点前回到家。正要推走单车时他看到Mean穿着一件淡蓝色的细条纹衬衫和牛仔裤朝他跑过来。衬衫是他买的，在Mean大学面试前。穿着那件衬衫的Mean带着介于少年和成人之间的纯粹和阳光，好看得叫人挪不开眼。为此他偷偷骄傲着，也总忍不住露出小虎牙朝着Mean笑起来。

 

雨季来临前连夜晚的空气都闷出了厚重的湿意，Mean接过Plan的单车，两个人缓缓地在路灯下迈着步子，灯光将他们的影子拉得很长，又在淡化到极致的那一刻缩成脚下的小圆圈，就这样长长短短、短短长长，他们安静地走着。偏僻的小路没什么人，只有低矮古旧的房屋拥挤在一起。Plan一直和Mean保持着一段距离，两个人的步子却默契的一致。

 

Plan的家藏在这些高低不平的小房中，墙体间因为雨季的来回更替而长出了黏滑的青苔，没有路灯，有时脖颈还会被楼上晾出来的衣物滴落水珠，调皮的水珠再顺着领口钻进后背，留下带着痒意的爬行感。

 

这个时间点四处漂浮着饭香，Plan特意嘱咐过Mean等他回来做饭，冰箱里装满了他刚采购来的肉类，将从前的那些蔬菜挤得可怜兮兮。

 

家门口堆放着隔壁置换下来的家具，挤掉了本就阴暗逼仄走廊的一半空间，Mean下午好不容易才把行李箱给挪进来，此刻又被破旧的茶几给撞了小腿，疼得龇牙咧嘴。Plan笑着把门打开，通了风的房子内部体感和外面没什么区别，Plan放下斜背着的包，走到窗前拿起了晾衣杆，探出身体把衣服拿了进来。

 

衣服半干不湿，窗子上方扯了一根铁丝，Plan仰着脖子用晾衣杆又把衣服分开空隙挂好。

 

那条铁丝是Mean扯的，他踩着塑料凳把钉子钉入墙体，因为噪音太大甚至听到了隔壁的谩骂。Plan紧张地死死按住凳子，嘱咐他别分心摔下来。

 

电视机是多余的电器，Plan根本没想过要它，所以电视柜那里总是空荡荡。Mean来了以后那里整齐地罗列着Mean的书籍，书本的名字带着专业性词汇，Plan看也看不懂。但他觉得这样没什么不好，也没什么坏的，Mean挤进了他的生活，本来摆着单人照片的床头现在又多加了另一个相框，哪里都是这样满满当当，把过去余下的空档全部填补了起来。

 

洗手间里挂了另一块蓝色毛巾，Mean的牙刷，洗发水，还有剃须刀，就摆在他日用品的旁边，他从未有过这样强烈的归属感。

 

偷偷用了Mean的沐浴露，简单又清爽的味道，把他一整天积攒的疲惫全部转换成充盈的期待和温暖。

 

围着浴巾走出来，Mean正躺在对于他来说短了一截的沙发上玩手机，脚搭在沙发边缘轻晃。Plan蹲下身从电视柜的抽屉里找吹风机，浴巾往下又滑了滑，接着他听到Mean的口哨声。

 

找到吹风机他回头瞪了Mean一眼，Mean看着他笑，然后挑挑眉又吹了一声口哨。

 

顺竿爬的种子型选手，越理他就越无赖。Plan干脆走进卧室去给自己吹头发。

 

当然没有关门，偶尔他也有自己的小心思。

 

灯光骤然变暗，只有不远处那家酒吧闪烁的霓虹穿过窗户投进房间，烘托出迷乱又暧昧的色调。他听到Mean的脚步声，光脚踩在瓷砖上，从背后搂住了他。他的头发垂落在前额，还没有整理好，就这样乱糟糟地被Mean掰着下巴回头去接吻。

 

“哥是在诱惑我吧。”结束了亲吻，两个人都有点气喘吁吁，Mean贴着他的耳朵问，随后又埋在他的肩颈深深地吸了一口气。

 

他转过身，抬起双手在Mean的颈后交扣。他垂下眼眸，望着Mean的嘴唇：“那也要先吃饭。”

 

“吃饭多对不起哥哥。”Mean手臂圈上他的腰将他挤进怀里紧紧地抱住，紧贴着的下身立刻传来灼热的温度。

 

他们的第一次也是发生在这样一个雨季前夕。

 

那晚是Mean第一次走进Plan的卧室。紧挨着窗户的是一张窄小的单人床，小小的空间里除了衣柜就再也挤不下其他。但这里依旧是Plan最珍贵的地方，因为那些挂了满墙的明信片。

 

古建筑落了雪的檐角、教堂彩色斑斓的琉璃，大海、山川、瀑布，世界各地不同的春夏秋冬，统统都被整整齐齐地用小夹子挂在墙上的那一条条细绳上。

 

“日本的那几张被我不小心浸湿了。”Plan坐在床沿，说起这件事来还有些懊恼。

 

“如果可以亲眼看看就好了。”Plan接着说。

 

“每年都想过要去旅行要去旅行，但第二天睁开眼睛最先想到的还是怎么才能把昨天的事情做完。”

 

这个时候的Plan也不过二十几岁而已，稚嫩的憧憬从不曾被现实打压成不堪的形状，就好像所有的一切都可以在雨季的冲刷后重新开始。

 

一个人的时候脑袋总是天马行空，Plan想过会不会有这么一个平行世界，那里的他可以拥有一切这个世界里他无法得到的东西。比如一台相机，比如自由的旅行和一棵他自己能够精心照料的小树。

 

再比如，他和Mean能像走过那条只有路灯的僻静小路一样，并肩一起走到生命的尽头。

 

后来他觉得自己想得太多。无论做了多少计划，人生到底还是要走一步算一步。就好像他在谈了两次失败的恋爱后决定不再交付出自己的感情，转过身却又忍不住融化在这个男孩笑起来弯弯的眼睛里。没有人能清楚地知道下一秒会发生什么，“永远”这个词从来都是那样不着边际。

 

Mean坐在他身边，床凹陷下去，接着他被纳入一个坚定又温暖的怀抱。

 

“这些地方我们要一起去。”Mean轻声说。

 

他笑着拥抱住男孩的身体，没有说话。

 

誓言是恋爱的助推剂，无论将来会不会成为落空的瓶子，当下听到的那一秒总是快乐的。

 

轰隆隆的雷声终于裹挟着闪电滚滚而来。Plan吓了一跳，Mean把他抱得更紧。亲吻从耳朵再到脖颈，男孩热烈却又毫无章法，急切得像要把他吃掉。

 

雨点噼里啪啦地落在玻璃窗上，像Mean的吻一样散乱。他被放倒在床上，Mean的呼吸混沌粗重，那是空调也无法消解的热。

 

嘴唇和舌头都被吸吮得麻木，接吻时黏腻的声音烫红了两个人的耳朵。

 

稚嫩的手法让扩张变得极为不充分，以至于Mean在进来的时候Plan咬着嘴唇颤抖着落了泪。

 

但Plan不想喊疼，任何时候他都不想。他尽力放松着，感受着Mean一点一点破开他生涩的身体和他彻底交融在一起。“轻、轻一点……嗯……”房子隔音太差，他克制住自己只能发出微弱的呻吟，但那在Mean听起来也足够令人血脉喷张。

 

“哥里面好热……”他说，接着感受到了后面更加热情的接纳。

 

他俯下身体把Plan的呻吟尽数吞入口腔，所有的所有甚至连呼吸都想要吞下去。

 

划破黑夜的闪电照亮了半个房间，Plan的脸颊到脖颈都是绯红一片，望向天花板的眼神迷乱涣散。可他紧紧地抱住Mean的肩膀，雨势越发汹涌，他什么也听不见了，脑袋一片空白，只有体温和快感缠绕得清晰异常。

 

是万千微尘中紧挨着下落的两颗渺小又不起眼的颗粒，他们被倾覆世界一般的大雨冲刷着，却始终没有放开拥抱的手。

 

【3】

 

把人弄成那样还要看他在厨房里忙来忙去Mean心里总归过意不去，想进厨房又被Plan赶了出来。

 

十点钟他们才吃上饭，Plan从冰箱里拿出了两罐冰啤酒，从背后贴上Mean的脸。Mean被冰了一下，回头接过啤酒朝Plan笑起来。

 

从前Mean只觉得雨季是正常不过的气候更迭、是湿热的宣泄口，可现在他对雨季的印象变成了斑驳树影下Plan塞到他手里的脆皮、伴随着时钟滴滴答答落下的那一句“好”，还有，还有此刻Plan塞了满满两口炒面脸颊都鼓起来的样子。

 

“哥。”将易拉罐捏扁后装进黑色的垃圾袋，吃得心满意足的Mean叫了一声正把碗碟放进小瓷盆的Plan。

 

Plan打开水龙头，挤了些洗涤剂在碗盘中熟练地清洗。“怎么了？”没回头，他应承着。

 

话音刚落，Mean就从身后抱住他黏上来，顺着水流握住他的手。

 

在一起的时候快乐总是来得特别简单，随便一句话都能叫人闻到甜蜜的味道。Plan听到Mean在他耳后轻轻地笑，温热的呼吸就随着柔和地抚摸他的耳朵。即使不用回头去看，他也能在脑袋里描绘出Mean的轮廓和细节，眼角、睫毛、嘴唇还有下颌，因为这件事情他已经做了千百遍，做到彻底融进他的骨血成为了他的习惯。

 

恋爱这种东西就像是雨季来临前的闷热，它带着潮湿的因子渗透进身体的每一个角落，甚至渗透进光怪陆离的梦境，被选中的人谁也无法逃脱。

 

【4】

 

感冒比雨季来得更早，感受到吞咽时喉咙的钝痛，Plan就知道自己的情况不容乐观，买了些药强撑着回到家里却看不到Mean的人影，翻了翻手机也不见这人报备，Plan有些烦躁地把手机往沙发上一扔，手臂搭在眼睛上瘫了一会儿，接着起身去厨房烧水准备吃药。

 

Mean很晚才到家，那个时候Plan正裹着薄薄毯子缩成一团躺在沙发上。药效带来的困顿让Plan完全没听到Mean靠近他时的声响，直到Mean的手臂穿过他的膝弯和后颈将他抱了起来，他才缓缓地睁开眼。

 

“吃饭了？”Plan瓮声瓮气地问，双手环住了Mean的脖子。

 

“哥，我手机没电了。”Mean一边往卧室里走一边解释。

 

“嗯。”Plan软绵绵地应了一声，努力睁开要黏合在一起的眼皮。Mean将他放在床上，那样充满着暖意的体温即将要离开他，他不舍地抓住了Mean的衣领。

 

Mean双手撑在他头侧，他看到了Mean眼睛里兴奋的光彩：“哥，有人要我去拍平面广告。”

 

Plan看着他，直愣愣地看着。半晌，他笑了笑：“你可别影响别人的销量。”

 

Mean的手摸上Plan的腰，要去闹他，Plan却按住了作乱的双手。

 

“别闹了，Mean，我很累。”

 

是真的很累，累的源头在于对某些事情过于敏感的感知。感冒让人无法对一切提起精神，而身边空空荡荡的床位只会令他更加不安。

 

Mean轻手轻脚地爬上床，从背后揽住他的腰把他往怀里带了带。

 

“Mean……”他细不可查地叫了一声，像在确认什么一般。

 

“怎么了，哥。”Mean向前找到他的手握在手心。

 

即使这样，也不能让他因为突如其来的感冒而枯萎下去的情绪重新充盈起来，“没什么，睡觉吧。”他说。睡一觉可能会好一些。

 

【5】

 

Plan在Sun的手里发现了Mean拍的第一本杂志。

 

“我看是Mean弟弟的封面哎，所以我立刻就买了，够意思吧！”Sun埋头去扒了两口盒饭，然后抬起头跟Plan闲聊。

 

封面上不仅仅只有Mean，还有一个高挑漂亮的女孩。五官深邃，皮肤白皙，大概是和欧洲人的混血，她的手搭在Mean的肩膀，两个人目光胶着在一起，深深地勾缠出了暧昧的氛围。

 

这是工作，Plan知道，也一直提醒自己。但这并不能阻止其他滋长的想法。

 

“Janie姐说这家生巧很好吃。”那天拍完杂志，Mean拿着一盒生巧来找他。他们又坐在那颗大树下的花坛边缘，Plan为了他趁着老板不在偷懒。Mean拿起小叉子插了一块递到Plan嘴边，目光期待地看着他。

 

Plan对生巧没有什么特别的执念，如果非要比较的话，他甚至会觉得还是冰淇凌更好吃一些，但他不想让Mean的期待落空，于是张嘴将那一块生巧含进了嘴里。

 

Mean跟往常一样，絮絮叨叨地对他讲着这次工作的经历。Plan听到了，Janie的名字在Mean口中出现了九次。

 

一块又一块生巧在嘴里融化，可可粉的苦味在舌尖缠绕着挥之不去。Plan轻声应答着，直到Sun探出身子招手示意他老板要来了。

 

晚班他一直工作到九点，回到家里Mean正在洗澡。

 

“哥你回来啦！”开门后哗啦啦的水声逐渐扩大，Mean探出一颗湿漉漉的头来笑着看他，“一起洗吗？”他抬起手推着Mean的脑袋把人按回去，却冷不丁被Mean捉住手腕一起拉进了浴室。

 

洗澡的过程变得很漫长，再从浴室里走出来，他们就像两颗水润的蜜桃，耳朵和脸颊都红彤彤的一片。

 

Mean吹头发的时候，他看到放在桌子上Mean的手机亮了起来。没有锁屏，Plan看到是Mean口中的Janie姐发来的一条消息：“或许N'Mean有女朋友吗？”

 

他咬着下唇，蜷在沙发的一端，卧室里传来吹风机嘈杂的声音，他还是伸手拿过了手机，点开对话框。

 

“谢谢Janie姐的照顾。”

 

“不客气呐，我还知道有很多好吃的甜品店，明天要不要一起去吃啊。”

 

“我的课业有点重啊Janie姐，可能腾不出时间。”

 

“或许N'Mean有女朋友了吗？”

 

没开空调，室内扬起的热气从头覆盖下来，他在心脏加速的跳动中流下了一颗接着一颗的汗水。

 

不知道过了一分钟还是三十秒，他回复：“有交往对象了。”接着按下了Send键。

 

直到看到杂志，他才知道Janie是一个什么样子的女孩。

 

美丽的，漂亮的，和Mean很相配的女孩。

 

【6】

 

挂掉那通电话，Plan在窗边站了很久。

 

没有任何星星的夜晚，漆黑的浓云廖广地朝天边铺散开，拥挤的城市车流涌动，Plan朝着远方看去，缭乱的车灯就在他眼中融成了一个个光斑似的的圆，像落了满地的星星。楼下酒吧的霓虹灯牌坏掉了一个字母，在他的视线里无助地闪烁着奄奄一息的亮光。

 

将近一个周的湿热后，终于要下雨了。

 

隔壁楼层传来一声声的呼喊，带着迎接雨季的兴奋。

 

Mean踩着这些声音回到家，钥匙插进锁眼的时候Plan转过身，于是他清楚地捕捉到了Mean走进家门的瞬间那没来得及伪装好的空落落的神情。

 

“哥没有晚班啊。”Mean说了一句，然后将自己甩到沙发上。他的脸上还带着妆容，头发被发胶打理成了规整的样子。

 

差不多一整年了，Mean在课业之余兼职拍平面，从最开始什么都不懂的新人到现在在圈子里已经小有名气，前一天晚上Mean还兴奋地告诉Plan有人想要跟他签约。

 

从前短窄的沙发被换成了更舒适的一个，空调也不会在开了一小时后就开始疯狂滴水，Mean给家里换了许许多多的东西，当然还有一张柔软的床。

 

那张床只比从前的尺寸大了一点点，去家具店挑选的时候Mean和他并肩坐在床沿，笑着说：“床太大了不好，我要抱着哥睡。”

 

后来一点一点的，旧的家具逐渐被新的置换掉，再后来Plan发现自己已经忘记了旧家具的样子。

 

Mean开始存钱。他说要给Plan换一套房子，可以栽满院子的树，Plan就随着他笑，他也想过这样，但他总归恋旧，他觉得现在这栋旧房子也没什么不好。

 

手机铃声不断地响起来，从前Mean看到只会觉得温柔的字眼如今翻转成了将要吞噬他的洪水猛兽。一遍遍地响起，又一遍遍地挂断，最后干脆直接关了机。

 

Plan不去问，因为他觉得自己应该知道那些电话来自于谁。他回头将窗户关好以防止今晚暴雨的侵袭，做完这些，他坐在Mean的身边，看到Mean紧蹙的眉头，忍不住伸手温柔地戳了戳Mean的侧脸。

 

Mean却顺势倒在他肩膀，双手扣住了他的腰，将他拼命地往怀里塞，好像要把他整个抱进身体里一样。

 

“洗澡去吧，”Plan说，“吃过饭再睡。”

 

Mean模模糊糊地应着，还是抱了很久很久，仿佛下一秒Plan就不再属于他了似的。

 

恋爱的人手中都有一颗用亮彩色做包装纸的糖果。幸运的人能在这缤纷的糖衣下尝到无穷无尽的甜蜜，而大多数人却只能得到糖果融化后那粗劣的内核。最开始的甜总会让人忽略以后被挤压的苦楚，多巴胺使人有了冲动的勇气，仿佛只要互相拥抱着，那些不堪的周遭就会绕过他们向远处奔袭。

 

但现在Plan知道，拥抱实在是太脆弱的一件事，它只是用来麻痹现实的致幻剂。

 

趁着Mean去洗澡的空档，他把瓷砖地面又仔仔细细地拖了一遍，茶几上放着薯片干瘪的袋子和Mean散乱的书籍，他把包装袋扔进垃圾桶，再伸手去整理。随着那两本书夹缝中飘落的，还有一张交换生申请表。

 

也许平坦的道路就是从这一刻开始分岔的，也许这一切早就埋下了伏笔。不管不顾飞向高空的热气球开始失温降落，那精致甜美的糖果仿佛也在这高温中渐渐融化。

 

大雨倾盆而下。噼里啪啦打在窗子上汇聚成一条条小小的水流。

 

Mean擦着头发从浴室里走出来，Plan看到他们之间的距离只有小小的几步。

 

但那也足够远了。

 

“只是一年而已。”

 

当Mean告诉他“我不想去”的时候，Plan这样说，“到时候你要给我寄明信片。”

 

Mean掰过他的肩膀，对上他那双波澜不惊的眼睛。热气充盈在整间房子里，可他的手脚却冰凉地发颤。

 

“Mean。”他叫他，好像有话要说，但就像被掐断了的烟草一样熄灭了火星，再没下文。

 

“有人跟你说过什么吗？”Mean问他。

 

他偏过头，视线转移到纱窗那已经落上了灰尘的边角：“怎么会，你在想什么呢。”

 

Mean固执地掰过他的脸，似乎是想从他平静的表情中捕捉些什么。

 

Plan笑着拍掉他的手，转身去把Mean的书本码整齐。空气凝滞在这一刻，直到Plan开口说话。

 

“我会等你的。”他说。是迫不得已。

 

他知道Mean在等他的承诺。同时他也知道自己当了不可饶恕的骗子，他知道自己有罪，但他并不后悔。

 

躺在床上的时候，Mean凑过来抱住他亲吻他的后颈，这是他们俩之间独特的性暗示，只是这次Mean啃咬的力道带着杂乱无章的激烈和凶狠。他的侧脸埋在枕头里，整个人被Mean覆压包裹住，随着攀升的热度和难耐的抚摸轻颤着身体。Mean扣住他的侧腰将他的臀部抬高，他只绷紧了双腿将手指绞进床单。一寸寸的进入比第一次好不了多少，同样漫天泼洒的大雨中他屏住呼吸，他知道自己被完完全全的打开了，毫无保留的，全部都交付给了埋在他身体里那个人。

 

Mean开始缓缓地动作，他塌下腰，头顶的发丝一下一下触碰着床头柔软的靠垫，他被完整地拥抱住，抬起头来枕头已经湿了一小片。空调很凉爽，他知道那并不是汗水，同样滴落在他背脊上肩胛上的水珠，也不是。

 

发软的双腿再也跪不住，他软软地趴在床上无力招架，直到Mean将他翻过来。视线模糊的黑暗里他看不清Mean的脸，只有两个人交缠的呼吸随着窗外肆虐的大雨下落。Mean分开他的腿重新进入，他的脚跟搭在Mean晃动的腰间，Mean低头紧贴着亲吻他的锁骨胸口和乳头，死死地扣住他的肩膀往他身体里凶狠地顶撞。

 

撞碎了他细微的呻吟，撞碎了窗外绵连的雨幕，也撞碎了两年来他们广袤又甜美的梦。

 

所有的一切在这场大雨中支离破碎。

 

雨季是气候的轮转，它冲刷掉了在这季节里发生过的心酸又甜蜜的故事，再用毁灭的方式重新开始。

 

“抱抱我，哥。”Mean的声音颤抖着，他抵在Plan肩颈，声音是被挤压过的哽咽，他说，

 

“抱抱我，哥，我好害怕。”

 

【7】

 

Mean走的那天是个周末，机场人群熙攘。Plan也在，但他没有露面，在大厅里始终和Mean保持着不远不近的距离。

 

Mean的父母都在，他的身份只会让这个家庭陷入尴尬的境地。

 

Mean知道他来了，隔着面前的人来人往他们的视线相交。

 

周围的一切统统都沉静下来，空气里漂浮着人潮带来的杂乱的气味，一点一点侵占着他们前一天晚上拥抱时留下的体温和气息。心脏被热气球带得很高，现在又在空中狠狠坠落，是Plan先退了一步。

 

他朝着Mean藤蔓一般缠住他的眼神笑了笑，接着缓缓地转身陷入涌动的人潮，像陷入了一潭荒芜的沼泽。

 

那个瞬间Mean觉得自己应该追上去。抛下背包抛下行李箱，抛下他现在拥有的一切追上去，可他清楚地感受到自己在被另一股更加冷硬的力量推拒着。他恍惚一片，眼前无声电影一般闪过无数个令人恐慌的念头。

 

“我会等你的。”

 

他想起Plan的话，这是他唯一一根救命的浮木，是他能走下去的期盼和支撑。

 

飞机轰鸣着飞离地面，几万英尺的高空和地面渺小的人，那是两个最终无法交融的世界。

 

落地的第一件事是给Plan打电话，Mean听到Plan那边声音嘈杂，大约是在跟Sun他们吃晚饭。

 

“到了好好休息一下，晚上再说。”电话里传来的不仅仅是细微的电流音，还有足以安抚他的镇定剂。想念从分开的那一刻就已经落地生根，Mean听到Plan的声音含混，脑袋里都是Plan把脸颊塞得鼓了起来的样子。

 

Mean的室友是中国男孩，长得比他还要高一些，笑起来有两个好看的小梨涡。Mean进宿舍的时候大概八点，热情的室友听说他今天要来特意给他留了一堆中国特有的零食，还说要带他去吃中国菜。

 

这些事情，Mean全都在晚上告诉了Plan。他们开着视讯，就算Plan在厨房里做饭他也隔着冰冷屏幕和损坏的画质认真地看着。他们每天都要这样聊天，偶尔是在晚上，Plan洗过澡只开着床头灯，有时不知道说什么就对着屏幕冲他撅嘴扮鬼脸。

 

“你笑得这么春心荡漾，和女朋友感情肯定很好，干嘛来当交换生感受异地恋啊？”

 

说起这件事，Mean刚才和Plan视讯带来的满足感瞬间被浇熄了一半：“我也不想的。”他说。

 

东京迎来冬季的时候，曼谷同样又轮转回了雨季。兴奋地冲出去给Plan拍雪的泰国人Mean不出所料地被感冒击倒。室友拍下了他裹着被子窝在床上，手里还可怜兮兮地捧着一杯热水的样子。

 

Mean却要来那张图片给Plan发了过去。他承认自己很恶劣，但他就是想通过这种方式来获取自己的心安，他想听Plan关心他，他想知道Plan还一直在意着他。

 

Plan是秒回的，配了一张生气的贴图质问他：“不是说了叫你多穿点吗，你这个人！”

 

他又喝了一杯热水，心满意足地回复道：“哥多想我一点，我就好得更快一点。”

 

Plan立即给Mean传来了视频通话，Mean发现他的嘴里正咬着冰淇凌。

 

“我不在哥身边，哥把脆皮给谁吃啊。”他在摇晃的画面中贪婪地看着Plan那双黑亮的眼睛。

 

“我会自己吃掉的。”Plan说。“你要照顾好自己。”

 

视频有些卡顿，但他知道Plan眨了眨眼睛，他捕捉不到Plan此刻的情绪。

 

“慢慢改掉习惯会有点痛苦，但是后来你会发现它并不是生活下去的必需品。”

 

Plan说的话没头没尾，Mean疑惑地笑着问他在说什么。Plan愣了愣，接着摇摇头。

 

“我就是要你照顾好自己，Mean，不要让我看到你的样子的时候会觉得难过。”

 

这次以后Plan很少再主动给他传过消息。Mean问Plan是不是发生了什么事，Plan只说是工作很忙很累。临近学期末，Mean的课业也逐渐加重，他们从几乎每天一次的视讯到一周一次，再后来变成了偶尔。

 

Mean有过平面模特的经历，在学校里也很好找兼职，几次工作的钱攒下来，他给Plan买了个相机，只等回国的时候送给他。他每天都在期待着和Plan见面的日子，想象着自己出现在Plan身后吓他一跳的样子，Plan一定会过来踹他，但最终他会把Plan抱进怀里。

 

【8】

 

小雨已经绵绵了三天，淅淅沥沥的，几乎没有停过。雨势最强的时间点已经过去，Plan终于给那套旧房子落了锁。

 

隔壁置换下来的家具早就卖掉了，宽敞的走廊看起来却空落落的。遮住头顶跑出潮湿阴暗的小路，Plan坐上了那辆租来的小卡车。

 

Sun给他打了三遍电话，他想可能是问他关于辞职的事情。他接了电话，再听一些挽留的话，或许还会被撺掇着去吃一顿送别的饭。挺没意思的。他想。他从心里排斥送别这样的形式，他们不能因此留住他，而他也不会因此改变想法留下来，把所有不舍的情绪堆积在同一个爆发点，除此之外再没别的用处。

 

那天跟着Mean去机场，他一直不愿意把它定义为送别，那就如同在确认一件事的终结，他总觉得，不经历送别，他们就没有结束。

 

新家比原来的房子宽敞些，还有一个小小的阳台，他不用再踮起脚往Mean扯好的晾衣绳上挂半干不湿的衣服，甚至还可以养几盆花草。

 

他站在楼上向下看去，清楚地看到两条小路的交错口有一颗绿藤藤的树，雨水把它冲得鲜亮，似乎染不上一丝尘土。天色渐暗，灰色的天幕盖住了细雨笼罩的城市，灯光次第亮起来，花花绿绿的雨伞一个接一个零星地走入街道，雨水清新的味道中混合了温馨的饭香味。

 

现在他如同这些景象的局外人。他切割了与他从前所关联的一切，此刻发现世界静寂得仿佛与他隔得很远很远。这不是像扔掉一袋垃圾那么轻易，这是在撕扯他的血肉，最后要在漫长的渺茫中等待伤口痊愈。

 

他和Mean的聊天停止在最后一句“我好想你”，尽管他从未回复，但Mean还是坚持不懈地对他表白。

 

他知道自己在Mean心里很重要，然而就如同他谈过的几场恋爱，就像循环往复的雨季，新的总会代替旧的，不可避免，无法躲避。或许当下那一刻觉得爱是无解的毒药谁都只能溺毙在里面，但时间总会让一切都变得苍白无力。

 

他抽出了手机里的电话卡，垂落在阳台边缘的手指缓缓放开，那张充盈着从前所有故事的小卡片便随着细小的雨滴飘摇坠落，再被路过的行人踩进潮湿的泥土。

 

仿佛从没存在过。

 

【9】

 

“Plan哥来啦！”

 

小便利店的店门被推开时触碰铃铛发出了“铃铃”的声响，而女孩的声音比小铃铛还要清脆一些。

 

“来帮Tim叔叔看店吗？”Plan朝她笑了笑，刚成年的小女孩眉眼还有些稚嫩，雀跃的声调也在诉说着这个年纪的青春与活力。

 

得到了肯定的回答后的Plan转身走向了第三排货柜，家里的调味品所剩无几，他趁着轮休的时间出来买一些。

 

女孩在他挑东西的时候坐回了椅子，趴在桌子上看一场手机直播，粉丝尖叫的声音似乎要刺透屏幕。

 

过了许久，Plan抱着一堆调味品放在柜台。

 

女孩不得不暂停画面，从身后的大号冰柜里拿出了一个冰淇凌。“请你吃呐，Plan哥。”

 

草莓牛奶巧克力。

 

Glenn在几年间换了很多次包装，也找过许多代言人。Plan看着包装上那人弯起来的眼睛，无奈地对女孩笑了笑。

 

“谢谢你，但我不喜欢吃。”

 

女孩明亮的眼睛瞬间暗淡下来，低头去帮Plan结账，Plan仿佛没有感知似的接过塑料袋。

 

“铃铃”

 

店门再次被打开，他前脚踏出去的那一刻女孩叫住了他：“那Plan哥喜欢吃什么口味的呀！”

 

他的身体顿了顿，背脊挺得僵直。

 

回答不出这个问题，他只能沉默以待。女孩清脆的声音飘散在空气中，他走了出去，迎接从头到脚盖下来的热气。地面上的积水早就被蒸发干净，整个世界变成了灼热的牢笼。

 

雨季结束了。

 

女孩泄气地趴了回去，点开了画面模糊的手机直播。来自粉丝的镜头晃动得人眼花缭乱，可这并不能阻止她带着热情看下去。

 

铺天盖地的尖叫声中她听到主持人问了一个问题：“N'Mean最喜欢吃什么东西呢？”

 

那个声音还是带着少年般的气泡，他回答：“最喜欢的啊，当然是Glenn冰淇凌啊。”

 

“嚯咦，N'Mean可是尽职尽责的代言人呢。”

 

他在台上礼貌地笑弯了眼睛，举起相机的粉丝们只想留住这一刻他的笑意。

 

他笑得礼貌又疏离，像是尝到了巧克力甜腻中的一点苦味，拿着话筒，他轻声说：

 

“我喜欢吃脆皮。”

 

“非常喜欢。”

 

是那年迎着潮湿雨季即将来临前的闷热，他接过用小月牙儿当挂件的钥匙时，吃到的脆皮。

 

真的，非常喜欢。

 

 

End


End file.
